Ainda me lembro
by Cafe Blues
Summary: Quando uma guerra está prestes a começar, o passado de Kakashi vem à tona.
1. Decisões Polêmicas

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**15 ANOS ATRÁS:**

"Esse menino é muito mal encarado né, Yumi?" Disse uma menina de cabelos azuis.

"Sei lá, vai ver é só impressão..."

"Que nada, nós só temos 10 anos de idade, e ele já é o capitão da ANBU! Eu tenho medo dele..." Outra menina de cabelos loiros curtos falou.

"Ai gente que bobagem, ele vem de uma família nobre de Konoha, o pai dele era muito forte, é comum os filhos herdarem essas características..."

"Tá Yumi, mas você não herdou nada da sua família..." Comentou a de cabelos azuis.

Yumi sentiu-se triste. A maioria de seus amigos já haviam se tornado chuunins e ela ainda era uma genin.

"Pois é...Com licença meninas, tenho que ir..."

Yumi decidiu ir atrás do menino antipático de Konoha que havia seguido para os campos de treinamento. Lá ele estava treinando sozinho com kunais. Ela parou e ficou observando.

"O que você quer?" Disse o garoto sem parar de atirar nos alvos de madeira.

"Ah! Erm...Oi tudo bem? Meu nome é Yumi, Hinageshi Yumi!"

"E daí?"

"Erm...Quer treinar comigo?"

"Porque eu treinaria com alguém de baixo nível como você?"

"Vem cá, porquê você tem que ser tão grosso hein?" Yumi já estava ficando irritada.

"Hinageshi...Você é aquela menina rejeitada por não ter o dom da família Midori..."

"E daí?"

"Heh...Isso explica porque você ainda é uma genin...Treinar com você e com esses troncos dá no mesmo...A diferença é que eles não me enchem o saco..."

"Tudo bem...Agora entendo porque as pessoas te evitam...A rejeitada aqui não sou eu..."

Ela se virou e saiu correndo de volta para a vila, para a casa de seus pais adotivos. Eles não eram uma família de ninjas, eram simples comerciantes, mas acolheram Yumi e lhe deram seu sobrenome como se ela fosse realmente filha deles. Ela entrou correndo e foi direto para o quarto, pois estava chorando muito e não queria que sua mãe visse.

**10 ANOS ATRÁS:**

Já era mais de meia-noite e uma brisa gelada passava por eles como centenas de kunais. Ela olhou para ele com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Se eu nunca mais te ver…eu queria que você soubesse que eu…te amo…"

Ele não disse nada, apenas ficou parado sério o tempo todo. Ela virou-se e foi embora sem olhar pra trás.

* * *

**HOJE EM DIA:**

"Eu os reuni aqui pois há uma decisão que preciso informá-los, e gostaria da opinião de vocês." Disse Tsunade muito seriamente. "Devido aos eventos que vêm acontecendo, ficou claro que estamos fracos em relação ao inimigo. Por causa disso, eu e Jiraiya decidimos primeiramente que a ANBU precisa de um novo capitão."

Todos começaram a falar e Tsunade pediu silêncio.

"Não é apenas isso. Gostaria de pedir que Kakashi voltasse para a ANBU como sub-capitão, e como primeira missão, quero que procure Yumi Hinageshi para assumir o posto de capitã da ANBU."

Todos começaram a protestar, e Kakashi estava visivelmente perplexo pelo que a Hokage acabara de lhe pedir. Um dos membros da ANBU manifestou-se:

"Tsunade-sama, essa pessoa há anos foi banida daqui, ela não é confiável, muito menos para ser capitã da elite ninja de Konoha!"

"Me desculpe Yoshi, como eu esperava, por mais que você e os outros achem isso insanidade, minha decisão está tomada. A reunião acaba aqui, todos estão dispensados exceto por Kakashi."

Todos deixaram a sala de reuniões falando alto e exclamando coisas como "É um absurdo!" "Konoha está acabada!" e etc. Ao sair dali, Naruto e os outros foram treinar.

"Eu não entendi o porque do alvoroço."

"Essa Yumi, ela foi responsável pela fuga de Uchiha Itachi." Neji respondeu.

"Que?!!!Oba-sama deve estar gagá! Como ela faz uma coisa dessas?"

"Não sei, mas ela deve ter seus motivos. Essa pessoa é muito poderosa, e pedir ajuda à alguém assim deve ser porque Konoha realmente precisa..." Disse Kiba.

"Oe! Sakura, Naruto!" Kakashi os chamou de longe, os dois foram de encontro à ele.

"Estou indo pra uma missão, gostaria que fossem comigo..."

"Claro Kakashi-sensei!" Disse Sakura.

"Ok, me encontrem daqui à 1 hora na entrada da vila."

"Hai!" Os dois responderam.


	2. A Família Midori

"Anda Naruto, estamos atrasados!!!"

"Sakura-chan até parece que você não conhece o Kakashi-sensei..."

"Mesmo assim Naruto!!!"

Uma hora e meia depois do combinado eles apareceram, e por incrível que pareça, Kakashi já estava os esperando.

"Vocês estão atrasados..."

"¬¬"

"Aff..Bom, vamos porque não temos tempo a perder..."

Pouco tempo depois...

"Psiu...Ei, Sakura..." Naruto a chamou baixinho.

"Quê?"

"Você não achou estranho ele não ter chegado 9484827 de horas atrasado?"

"Achei...Aliás, ele ta muito sério...Acho que não gostou muito dessa missão..."

"O que será que essa tal de Yumi tem hein? A Oba-chan e o Ero-senin são muito fortes sozinhos. Pedir ajuda de alguém que traiu a Folha..."

"Tem algo muito mal explicado nessa história..."

"Ei, vocês dois, andem mais depressa, quero chegar antes do anoitecer!" Kakashi gritou mais à frente. Naruto e Sakura se entreolharam e ela fez um movimento de "sim" com a cabeça. Eles se aproximaram de Kakashi e então Sakura perguntou:

"Erm...Kakashi-san, o que exatamente iremos fazer?"

"Você não ouviu Tsunade-sama? Precisamos pedir ajuda à uma traidora..."

"Quem é essa pessoa Kakashi-sensei?" Perguntou Naruto.

Kakashi parou de correr e os dois o acompanharam. Ele suspirou fundo, tinha um olhar que misturava mágoa com ódio.

"Ela veio de uma antiga família de Konoha, a família Midori. Nesse clã, seus membros possuem dons da Natureza. Eles vivem na floresta, hoje são poucos, mas foram eles que deram início aos ensinamentos dos ninjas da Folha, principalmente em jutsus com animais."

"Nossa!" Exclamou Sakura.

"São pessoas muito sábias e muito tradicionalistas...A cada 50 gerações, o 50º recém-nascido recebe um dom de comunicar-se e receber ajuda da Natureza em qualquer forma. Yumi era gêmea de um menino, Yoshi, e quando eles nasceram, a expectativa era de que os 2 recebessem o dom, mas isso não aconteceu. Quando um Midori nasce, um animal escolhe a criança para representá-lo, ela então torna-se uma ninja com as habilidades daquele animal. Um gavião escolheu Yoshi, mas nenhum animal nunca escolheu Yumi. Isso foi visto como mal presságio, e visando continuar a tradição da família real onde todos eram ninjas poderosos, seu pai decidiu dar a menina com 1 ano à um casal de comerciantes."

"Que cara idiota!" Manifestou-se Naruto.

"Naquela época Naruto, ter uma família só de ninjas fortes era status. Uma família, como eu já disse, tradicional como os Midori não aceitavam 'fracassados'..."

"Mas Kakashi-san, como eles sabiam que ela não tinha o dom?!"

"Ah sim...Bom, na verdade eles não sabem com exatidão enquanto é um bebê, mas a criança também é escolhida por um animal de qualquer forma..."

"Mas então, o que aconteceu com ela?"

"O casal, que não podia ter filhos, a recebeu com carinho e a criaram como se fosse realmente filha deles. A vila toda sabia dessa história, então conforme ela foi crescendo, ela era evitada por acharem que ela era um mau agouro da família Midori. Ela entrou na escola shinobi, mas não parecia ser uma aspirante à ninja. Por sorte, ela se formou e entrou para o time de Jiraiya-sama. Nessa época, apesar de termos a mesma idade, eu já fazia parte da ANBU. Eu a conhecia de longe, mas um certo dia eu e ela tivemos um pequeno desentendimento."


	3. A Manifestação do Dom

"Yumi era muito amiga do Yondaime. Ele sempre falava de como ela era uma menina doce e carinhosa, e que um dia queria ter uma filha como ela. Às vezes, Jiraiya-sama tinha que sair para missões de ranks maiores, e ela ficava treinando com ele. Então um dia, enquanto os dois passeavam pela vila, eu tive que dar um recado para Yondaime que teve de ir imediatamente. Como eu e ela não nos dávamos bem, começamos a nos 'bicar'..."

**

* * *

****FLASHBACK**

"Você realmente acha que o Yondaime-sama te considera amiga dele?"

"Eu te perguntei alguma coisa?"

"Ele tem pena de você..."

"Kakashi, é melhor você calar sua boca..."

"Eu estou falando sério...Ele te ridiculariza na frente dos outros jounins, até seu irmãozinho te zoa!"

"Kakashi..."

"Você é uma bastarda, vai terminar seus dias lavando e cozinhando pra alguém!"

"EU MANDEI VOCÊ CALAR A BOCA!!!!"

Yumi voou para cima dele, e os dois começaram a brigar. Ela era muito mais rápida do que Kakashi imaginava. Quando falhou em bloquear um golpe dela, ele foi lançado para longe. As pessoas começaram a se aglomerar. Yumi estava visivelmente muito irritada. Kakashi levantou-se e apelou para o Chidori. Ela não só segurou o golpe, como o reverteu lançando-o de volta para longe. Enquanto ia se aproximando dele, ela soltava golpes em rajadas verdes em sua direção e Kakashi, sem conseguir levantar do chão, fazia o que podia para se esquivar. Foi então quando Yondaime e Jiraiya chegaram ao local.

"Alguém segura essa menina, ela vai matar o garoto!!" Uma mulher se dirigiu a eles. Jiraiya estava com a cara mais espantada do mundo. Yondaime então foi segurar a menina que não parava de atacar.

"Yumi! Yumi pára! Ele ta desmaiado! Jiraiya leve Kakashi para o hospital!"

**FIM DE FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Depois disso eu fiquei 2 semanas em coma...Bom, a briga serviu pra descobrir que Yumi realmente recebera o dom, porém ele se manifestou mais tarde. Ela então acabou virando membro da ANBU e com o tempo, nós também deixamos as brigas de lado e nos tornamos amigos..."

"Nossa Kakashi-sama, como você foi cruel...".

"É eu sei Sakura, não me orgulho de quem eu era quando criança..."

"Ta, mas e aí, e a história do Itachi?" Perguntou Naruto.

"Bom, Itachi também era da elite ninja, e ele sempre foi muito quieto, até demais. A única pessoa que de vez em quando arrancava uma risada ou algo mais espontâneo dele era Yumi. Quando a tragédia do clã Uchiha aconteceu, todos nós saímos para pegar Itachi para capturá-lo vivo ou morto. Quando tivemos a chance, era para matá-lo, mas Yumi impediu isso e ele fugiu. Ela foi julgada como criminosa, perdeu seu status como jounin e foi banida de Konoha. Depois disso, nunca mais ninguém a viu..."

"Como então Tsunade-sama pode pedir ajuda contra a Akatsuki para essa pessoa???"

"A Hokage-sama sabe o que faz...A pessoa que mais a conhece e que a treinou foi Jiraiya, se ele deu seu consentimento, é porque ele ainda confia um pouco nela...Já é noite, vamos acampar por aqui mesmo, amanhã retomamos cedo..."


	4. A Casa dos Hinageshi

"Chegamos...Tomem cuidado daqui por diante..."

Assim que Kakashi disse isso, uma mulher de máscara os atacou com kunais. Ela era muito rápida, Sakura tentou golpeá-la, mas errou e derrubou uma árvore. Kakashi estava usando o Sharingan, e Naruto percebeu que a situação era um pouco mais grave do que ele esperava.

A mulher deu uma brecha, e Naruto aproveitou para atacá-la com o Rasengan, mas todos acabaram descobrindo que era um bushin. Ela reapareceu no alto de uma árvore e deu um golpe na cabeça de Naruto que o fez cair. Sakura a acertou por trás, mas era outro bushin. De novo a mulher reapareceu jogando kunais para todos os lados. Dessa vez Kakashi a atacou, e um tronco apareceu no lugar da mulher.

"Não é possível!!!" Reclamou Sakura.

"Vocês dois, prestem atenção...Ela não está aqui, deve ter saído e a casa está vazia. Esses bushins estão protegendo a casa, como eu disse, ela tem o dom de receber ajuda da Natureza...Enquanto não conseguirmos passar pelo portão, seremos continuamente atacados..."

"Então o que vamos fazer?!" Perguntou Naruto.

"Vamos correr."

O três saíram em disparada para o portão enquanto desviavam de várias coisas que os atacavam por trás.

"Ufa, conseguimos..." Disse Kakashi aliviado se apoiando nos joelhos.

"K-Ka-Kakashi-sensei..." Gaguejou Naruto apontando para algo atrás de Kakashi. Ele se virou e um tigre pulou em cima dele, derrubando-o no chão. Naruto e Sakura gritaram. Quando se deram conta, o tigre estava lambendo a cara de Kakashi.

"Hahahaha já chega Tora" Disse Kakashi se levantando e obrigando o gato gigante a sair de cima dele. Naruto e Sakura estavam embasbacados.

"Erm, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Não se preocupe Sakura, Tora me conhece e também é um animal pacífico, mas sabe reconhecer a maldade nas pessoas...Ele pertence à Yumi..."

"A-ah sim..."

Eles então entraram pelo jardim florido do pequeno sítio acompanhados pelo enorme tigre Tora. Havia uma fonte com um laguinho onde vários passarinhos se banhavam, e em uns arbustos mais à frente dois esquilos brincavam, o lugar era realmente lindo. Eles então entraram na casa que era simples, não muito grande, mas era igualmente bem cuidada.

Em uma mesinha perto do sofá havia vários porta-retratos. Sakura foi até eles. A maioria era provavelmente fotos dos pais de Yumi. Foi então que ela avistou uma foto onde havia uma menininha de cabelos castanhos e curtos como os de Hinata e olhos muito verdes. Ela estava sorrindo, do seu lado esquerdo havia um Yondaime bravo sentado no chão de braços cruzados e com um chapéu engraçado, e do seu lado direito um pequeno Kakashi morrendo de rir.

"Ei Naruto! Vem aqui!" Chamou Sakura.

"Hahahahha esse é o Kakashi-sensei?!" Gargalhou Naruto.

"O que vocês dois estão fazendo?" Aproximou-se Kakashi, pegando o retrato da mão de Naruto.

"Ah isso! Hehehe!" Kakashi riu um pouco sem graça.

"Ei, Kakashi-sensei..." Naruto o chamou com uma voz grave. Ele agora estava segurando uma foto da mesma menina, agora maior com provavelmente uns 13 anos. Em seu colo havia um bebê loirinho, de olhos azuis. Kakashi pegou a foto da mão dele e olhou.

"Ah Naruto..." Suspirou ele. Naruto estava com a cabeça baixa, as mãos fechadas e levemente trêmulas.

"Kakashi-sensei, não me diga..."

"Não Naruto, não é o que você está pensando..."

Sakura viu a foto e exclamou:

"Mas esse bebê é o Naruto!"

"Sim Sakura...Mas ela não é mãe dele, até porque não teria idade...Tão pouco é sua parente..."

"Então por que..."

"Naruto olhe pra mim..." Naruto continuava de cabeça baixa virado para o outro lado. Ele fez um movimento com as mãos que pareceu aos outros que ele estava enxugando lágrimas. Ele se virou com a cara fechada.

"Naruto, a Yumi foi quem cuidou de você quando seus pais morreram...Ela era a única que não tinha medo de você...Mas infelizmente, toda essa história onde ela foi expulsa da vila aconteceu antes de você completar 1 ano, por isso você não se lembra. Quando ela foi embora, ela queria te levar, mas o Hokage-sama não permitiu..."

"Então ela não é tão má quanto parece não é? Afinal de contas, ela estava disposta a dar uma família a mim...Eu não teria passado por tudo que passei se o velhote tivesse me deixado com ela..."

"Sim Naruto, não posso negar que Yumi era uma menina com um coração muito bom. Mas isso não anula a gravidade dos atos dela em relação ao Itachi..."

De repente alguém pulou em suas costas, fazendo com que o porta-retrato caísse no chão. A pessoa prendeu os braços de Kakashi com as pernas enquanto segurava uma kunai apontada pro seu pescoço.

"O que vocês querem?!!!"

"Calma!! Sou eu, Hatake Kakashi!"

A pessoa desceu de suas costas e deu um passo para trás. Sakura e Naruto então viram uma bela jovem de cabelos compridos e olhos verdes.

"Hatake?"

"Hinageshi, nossa você mudou..."

"O que ninjas de..." Ela havia pegado o retrato do chão quando subitamente parou de falar. Ela se virou, olhou para Naruto e para o retrato.

"V-você...Você é Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto fez que sim com a cabeça. A jovem deu um grito e pulou em Naruto lhe dando um abraço.

"Meu Deus, como você tá lindo, grande, igual ao seu pai! Ah não acredito!!"

Naruto ficou vermelho.

"Ham-ham...Prazer, meu nome é Sakura, Haruno Sakura..."

"E daí?"

-'NANIIII??!!!QUE MULHER IDIOTA!!!!' (interior da Sakura)

"Yumi...Nós viemos aqui porque Konoha precisa de sua ajuda..."

Disse Kakashi. Ela fez uma pausa, e de repente caiu na gargalhada.

"É sério..."

"Não, não, peraí! VOCÊS me expulsam injustamente daquele lugar e agora aquele velhote está apelando pra mim?! HAHAHAAHAH!"

"Sandaime-sama morreu há 3 anos...Tsunade-sama é a nova Hokage...Jiraiya-sama também voltou para Konoha..."

"Olha, eu não quero saber ok? Não me importo mais com aquela vila..."

"Como você não se importa com Konoha?! Você nasceu lá, deveria honrá-la!!!" Protestou Naruto. Yumi sorriu.

"Naruto, acredite, eu tenho meus motivos..." Mesmo falando seriamente, ela o olhava com candura.

"Yumi, minha missão é levá-la até Tsunade-sama, e vou fazer o que for preciso..."

"Pra cumpri-la? Vai fazer o que Kakashi, lutar comigo? Acho que você ainda se lembra do que lhe aconteceu a última fez que lutamos..."

"Tudo bem Yumi...Mas podemos pelo menos passar a noite aqui? Já é tarde..."

"Ok, mas amanhã quando eu acordar não quero nunca mais ver sua cara de banana na minha frente entendido?!"

"Sim..."

* * *


	5. Uma Boa Lembrança

**Author's Note: Obrigado pelas reviews:)**

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Haahahha pára Kakashi-kun!"

"É sério, ele quem me contou.."

"Hahahah sério, chega, chega...Você é muito mentiroso cara!"

Yumi e Kakashi estavam em um banco em um dos mirantes de Konoha.

"Yumi-chan..." Disse ele olhando para os pés.

"Sim?"

"Hoje é Dia dos Namorados..."

"Sério? Nossa nem me lembrava!! Aquele menino me deixa tão ocupada..."

"É...Vai ter uma festa na vila...Quer ir?"

"Ah Kakashi-kun...Eu queria, mas..."

"Já sei, tem que cuidar do Naruto..."

"Isso..."

"Yumi-chan você tá deixando de viver, até de ser uma shinobi por causa dele!"

"Ta com ciúmes?"

"É sério Yumi-chan..."

"Você sabe que eu devo isso a ele...Eu prometi..."

"Sim, não to falando pra você abandonar a criança..Sei que você foi a única aqui capaz ter coragem de criá-lo, mas você se dedica 24h por dia...Você sabe que ele não queria que fosse assim..."

"Eu sei...Você tá certo...Bom, não posso deixá-lo com meus pais, eles já estão idosos, você sabe, criança acorda de noite, chora...Então vou tentar fazer com que o Naruto durma mais cedo, aí nós damos um pulinho na festa ok?"

Horas mais tarde...

"Foi legal né?" Kakashi disse acompanhando Yumi até a porta de sua casa.

"Foi sim..." Disse ela. "Kakashi-kun..."

"Sim..."

"Posso te pedir uma coisa?"

"Pode..."

"Posso ver o seu rosto? Só uma vez?"

Kakashi sorriu para ela, e abaixou sua máscara. Eles se olharam por um bom tempo, até que Yumi se colocou na ponta dos pés e deu um selinho em Kakashi.

"Obrigada...Por tudo..."

"Boa noite Yumi-chan..."

"Boa noite..."

**FIM DE FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Yumi-san?" Chamou Naruto. Ela estava sentada num banco na varanda da casa.

"Não consegue dormir Naruto?"

"Mais ou menos..."

"Venha, pode se sentar..."

"Ah...arigatou..."

"O que te preocupa Naruto?"

"Konoha...Nossos inimigos são muitos e são fortes...Sei que vamos sair dessa, mas eu tenho um mal pressentimento sobre certas coisas..."

"Que coisas?"

"Não sei ao certo...Sabe, eu tenho um amigo, Sasuke, ele foi seqüestrado por Orochimaru...Eu jurei que iria salvá-lo, mas com todos esses problemas de Konoha...E tudo isso é culpa minha, o que eles querem está em mim, esse monstro..."

Yumi colocou um braço em volta dele. Naruto sentiu-se confortável, ela passava uma energia muito boa.

"Naruto, nunca se culpe por algo que você não tem poder de desfazer.Pense que em nenhum momento você foi corrompido por essas pessoas na ambição pelo poder."

"Eu sei, mas..."

"O problema do mundo é esse Naruto. As pessoas na busca de satisfazer suas ambições fazem coisas que ultrapassam o limite da sanidade. E infelizmente, elas sempre estarão por aí causando destruição..."

"Obrigado Yumi-san..." Ela sorriu amavelmente para ele. "Yumi-san, você realmente não irá nos ajudar?"

Ela olhou para longe como se estivesse pensando, e então respondeu:

"Meu orgulho foi ferido por aquele povo Naruto...Mas eu sei que não posso negar ajuda. Esse foi o ensinamento que Yondaime me deixou..."

"Vocês eram amigos?"

"Sim...Ele era uma pessoa maravilhosa, com um coração único..."

Naruto percebeu que seus olhos estavam enchendo de lágrimas. Ela se virou, enxugou as lágrimas e sorriu para ele.

"Hehe esse papo é meio caído...Acho que já está na hora de dormir Naruto...Sei que seu sensei irá partir cedo..."

Eles deram 'boa noite' e Naruto entrou na casa. Quando Yumi se virou ela franziu a testa.

"Que foi?"

"Eu sabia que você iria nos ajudar..."

"Não é por você, muito menos por causa daquele povo da vila..."

"Eu sei disso..."

Fez-se um silêncio desconfortável, que Kakashi quebrou.

"Sabe, me arrependo de não ter te respondido na noite em que você se foi..."

"É passado, melhor deixar pra trás..."

"Nossas atitudes não demonstram isso...Se tivéssemos esquecido, eu e você..."

"Boa noite Kakashi..."

Ela se levantou e entrou na casa.

"Boa noite..."


	6. A Chegada à Konoha

* * *

Já fazia 13 anos que mestre e pupila não se viam. Os dois estavam se encarando, quando Jiraiya deu um sorriso e abriu os braços. Yumi também sorriu e foi de encontro à seu antigo sensei.

"Você se tornou uma mulher linda!" Disse enquanto a abraçava.

"E você continua o mesmo tarado de sempre com aqueles seus livros bizarros..."

"Hehe que bom que você os aprecia, depois te dou uma cópia do meu último lançamento..."

Yumi fez uma cara de 'não foi bem isso que quis dizer, mas enfim...'

"Como vai Tsunade-sama?" Yumi disse cumprimentando a Hokage.

"Bem, obrigado." Respondeu formalmente. "Naruto, Sakura, vocês estão dispensados...".

"Hai, Tsunade-sama...Com licença." Sakura respondeu.

"Podem se sentar..."

Kakashi e Yumi sentaram em duas cadeiras de frente para a mesa da Hokage.

"Bom, não há tempo a perder, por isso vou direto ao ponto. Yumi, eu preciso que você assuma o posto de capitão da ANBU. Eu sei que houveram alguns problemas no passado, mas os inimigos que estamos enfrentando ultimamente são muito ardilosos, e eu considero você nossa melhor opção para me ajudar a treinar nossos shinobis para a guerra. Houve duas traições e uma morte no time da ANBU, e essas vagas ainda não foram preenchidas...Haverá um torneio chuunin e jounin no fim de semana. Os participantes de Konoha têm muito potencial, então quero que você e Kakashi os observem para encolherem os três melhores..."

"E quanto ao fato de que toda a vila me odeia e me acha uma traidora?"

Tsunade fez uma pausa antes de respondê-la.

"Por que você não aceitou fazer regressão naquela época?"

"Porque não! Sandaime-sama me conhecia bem, sabia que eu não estava mentindo!"

"Como Hokage, seria irresponsável da parte dele simplesmente acreditar nas suas palavras..."

Yumi fechou a cara e não respondeu.

"Yumi, você aceita a regressão hoje?"

"Que?"

"Aceita? Porque será difícil para mim e para você se não colocarmos essa história a limpo..."

"Tudo bem...Mas ainda tem um problema..."

"Qual seria?"

"Eu não estou muito à vontade sendo líder mais uma vez...Não acho que tenho capacid..."

"Yumi..." Tsunade disse pegando suas mãos. "Você sabe que se tudo aquilo não tivesse acontecido, quem estaria aqui como Hokage não seria eu...Yondaime acreditava..."

Yumi tirou suas mãos debaixo das dela e levantou-se.

"Então, quando faremos essa regressão?"

Tsunade suspirou e apoiou a cabeça em uma das mãos.

"Hoje à tarde...Pode ser?"

"Ótimo, com licença Tsunade-sama..."

Yumi fez uma reverência e se retirou da sala. Do lado de fora, Kakashi que a acompanhava já lendo sua cópia de Icha Icha Tactics(claro!) perguntou:

"O que você fará se for declarada culpada de novo?"

"Eu já te mandei à merda hoje?"Kakashi sorriu."Kakashi, escute o que vou dizer, eu não me importo com o que você e os outros acham, e eu farei questão de esfregar na cara de cada um que vier me chamar de traidora, o resultado dos exames de hoje!"

"Ok..."

Yumi saiu batendo pé corredor afora, e Kakashi foi andando para o outro lado.

No dia seguinte, os resultados do exame feito por Yumi haviam saído.

"É Yumi, você realmente não estava mentindo quando disse que caiu em um genjutsu de Itachi, sendo manipulada por ele para ajudá-lo a escapar..." Disse Tsunade com os papéis na mão.

"Eu avisei, não avisei?"

"Eu sei...Em nome de Konoha, eu queria pedir desculpas..."

Após o torneio...

"Então, o que vocês decidiram de acordo com o que viram durante os torneios?"

"Bom, na verdade, nós não nos restringiremos a escolher apenas 3 pessoas..."

"Como assim Kakashi?"

"O que ele quer dizer Tsunade-sama, é que formaremos 2 times ANBU..."

"Que???!"

"Isso mesmo...Kakashi e eu conversamos, e bem, não podemos descartar que as missões fora da vila são muito importantes financeiramente para Konoha. E 12 pessoas para missões de clientes e também para ir atrás da Akatsuki e de Orochimaru, é pouco. Então, estamos sugerindo que o grupo que faltam apenas três seja preenchido por essas pessoas..."

Yumi entregou um papelzinho com os nomes para Tsunade. Ela olhou os nomes e depois perguntou.

"Sim, e quanto aos outros?"

Kakashi estendeu uma lista maior, que continha os nomes:

-Aburame Shino

-Akimichi Chouji

-Haruno Sakura

-Hyuuga Hinata

-Hyuuga Neji

-Inuzuka Kiba

-Nara Shikamaru

-Rock Lee

-Tenten

-Uzumaki Naruto

-Yamanaka Ino

Tsunade deu uma risadinha, pegou o papel da mão de Kakashi e o colocou em uma pasta na mesa.

"Só espero que vocês saibam o que estão fazendo..."


	7. O Rosto por detrás da Máscara

"Cinco de vocês irão lutar comigo, e quatro com Kakashi. Assim poderemos ver o que cada um tem a melhorar, ok? Vamos lá, primeiro Uzumaki Naruto"

Yumi sorriu para ele. Naruto veio andando confiante, pronto para mostrar o que os 2 anos e meio de treino com Jiraiya renderam.

"Pronto?"

"Sempre!"

"Ok, vamos começar com taijutsu, depois você pode aplicar suas outras técnicas."

Naruto começou a atacá-la sem conseguir acertar uma só vez. A princípio ela só desviava, mas Naruto já estava ficando irritado e resolveu usar seu Rasengan. Yumi escapou por pouco, e observou um ponto frágil no ataque de Naruto. Logo após ele usar esse jutsu, ele ficava alguns segundos parado, o que dava ao inimigo chances de atacar por trás. E foi isso que ela fez, foi para trás dele agarrou seu pulso esquerdo, rodou o menino e com a outra mão, segurou o braço direito de Naruto para trás, de modo que ele estava com o corpo encostado no dela, mas totalmente imóvel. Ela então falou no ouvido dele:

"Ta vendo aquelas montanhas? Você quer ser como ele né, quer ter seu rosto esculpido lá também, não quer?"

Ela soltou ele e o empurrou, fazendo Naruto cair no chão. Ele olhou embasbacado para ela.

"Então Naruto, faça por merecer! Dê o melhor de si se você realmente quer se tornar um Hokage!"

Naruto sorriu, se levantou e atacou ela com tudo.

"EU SEREI O PRÓXIMO HOKAGE!"

Yumi percebeu que ele levantou revigorado, e estava muito mais forte que antes. Ele finalmente conseguiu uma brecha e deu um golpe que a fez cair no chão com a boca sangrando.

"É disso que eu estava falando..." Sorriu para ele.

Após todos terem mostrado suas habilidades, Kakashi e Yumi os reuniram de novo para fazerem suas críticas.

"Bom, não sei se Kakashi concorda comigo, mas vocês terão que melhorar algumas coisas ainda. São todos muito bons, mas ainda falta o principal: auto-confiança."

"É também acho que vocês estão um pouco intimidados..."

"Exceto por Lee, acho que seria válido vocês melhorarem seus taijutsus. Nem sempre se ganha a luta com um jutsu especial, pode acontecer de você estar com pouco chakra, e a saída, além de fugir, é usar o taijutsu. Eu e Kakashi daremos uma breve demonstração à vocês..."

Dentro de um mês, as principais nações shinobis já haviam entrado em guerra por diversas razões. Por motivos de segurança, Tsunade resolveu à poucos dias evacuar a vila para o subsolo da montanha Hokage, onde havia um abrigo.

Naquele dia, um grupo de ninjas à comando de Orochimaru havia penetrado na vila para colher informações. A nova formação ANBU estavam perseguindo o grupo. Kakashi e Yumi haviam se separado dos outros e agora estavam lutando com o líder. Era um homem muito forte, com aspecto bruto e animalesco, possuía unhas que mais pareciam garras e lutava como um animal selvagem.

Os dois já estavam cansados e ainda não tinham conseguido derrubar seu oponente. Yumi começou a atacar o homem de novo para dar chance à Kakashi de atacá-lo por trás. Mas quando Kakashi havia chegado perto o suficiente para aplicar-lhe um golpe fatal, o homem virou e com uma só mão agarrou o rosto de Kakashi. Ele fazia tanta pressão que Kakashi achava que sua cabeça iria se esfarelar. Yumi atacou novamente para que Kakashi pudesse se soltar. Sua tática deu certo, porém o homem aplicou um jutso em Kakashi, fazendo-o voar longe. Quando o homem se virou, Yumi viu que a máscara de Kakashi havia ficado presa em suas garras. Ele também já estava notavelmente cansado. Yumi então usou o resto de chakra que tinha para aplicar o golpe final.

Quando a luta terminou, ela correu para ver se Kakashi estava bem. Ele estava desmaiado à uns 3 metros de onde estavam. Yumi viu que ele tinha um grave ferimento no abdômen. Não havia tempo a perder, então ela colocou um dos braços dele em seu pescoço e o levantou.

Ela já estava carregando ele à 4 horas, e apesar da vila não estar muito longe, ainda faltava um bom pedaço. Yumi estava muito cansada, e também estava ferida, então resolveu fazer uma parada. Colocou Kakashi encostado em uma árvore e sentou ao seu lado. Ela então reparou que um leve rastro de sangue havia se formado, então para evitar que alguém os seguisse, fez um jutsu de chuva para limpar o caminho de sangue.

A chuva gelada a fez relaxar. Ela tentou cuidar dos ferimentos de Kakashi, limpando-os. Quando estava limpando o corte no rosto dele, ela reparou como ele havia se tornado um homem bonito, pena que ainda insistia naquela bobagem de ficar usando máscara e escondendo um rosto tão lindo.

Depois disso ela resolveu que já era hora de voltar a caminhar novamente. Talvez Kakashi não aguentaria passar aquela noite sem os devidos cuidados médicos. Duas horas depois eles finalmente chegaram na vila.

Os poucos shinobis que não estavam em missões, estavam reunidos em um local secreto no subsolo do Templo Hokage. Quando os dois chegaram lá estavam molhados e sujos, quase irreconhecíveis. Sakura e Tsunade foram de encontro à eles.

"Yumi-san!"

"O que aconteceu? Porque demoraram tanto, o grupo de vocês já chegou há muito tempo..." perguntou Tsunade.

"Aquele líder deu um certo trabalho pra gente..."

"Esse é o Kakashi-sensei??!!" Disse Sakura espantada enquanto colocava o ninja desacordado em uma maca.

"É sim...A coisa com quem lutamos quase arrancou a cara dele..."

Sakura viu que a blusa de Kakashi estava com muito sangue. Muito sem graça ela levantou a blusa e viu que havia um corte profundo e já inflamado. Começou então com os procedimentos médicos.

Yumi se sentou em uma poltrona perto da maca, e ficou observando Sakura trabalhar. Ela estava tão cansada que suas pálpebras estavam se fechando por vontade própria. Foi então quando escutou uma voz familiar gritar:

"Yumi-san!"

Era Naruto. Ele parecia feliz em vê-la. Estava sem camisa e com o ombro enfaixado.

"E aí Naruto?" Disse sem conseguir sequer levantar a cabeça do encosto da poltrona.

"Yumi-san você tinha que ter visto eu lutando com aquele idiota!! Ah foi uma luta linda!"

"Na qual você quase morreu né Naruto?" Sakura chiou.

"Mesmo assim..." Disse ele colocando o braço que não estava machucado atrás da cabeça. Sakura tinha acabado de cuidar dos ferimentos de Kakashi e saiu de cara feia para jogar fora o material usado. Foi então quando Naruto percebeu.

"NANIIII?! ESSE CARA É O KAKASHI-SENSEI???!"

Naruto gritou tão alto que todos os shinobis presentes ouviram. Segundos depois todos estava aglomerados olhando para a cara de um Kakashi desmaiado e sem máscara.

"Nossa é mesmo! Como é diferente né?"

"È verdade! Eu achava que o rosto dele era de outra forma!!"

"Ah eu achava que ele era deformado, sempre com aquela máscara!"

"É eu também achava que tinha outra cicatriz ou coisa assim!"

"OE!!! PODEM IR VAZANDO! TÃO PENSANDO O QUE? ISSO AQUI NÃO É FEIRA NÃO!" Tsunade gritou enquanto enxotava os shinobis curiosos.

Yumi riu ao ver a Hokage irritada empurrando todo mundo para longe dali. Sakura havia voltado com materiais limpos e os colocou em uma mesinha ao lado da poltrona onde Yumi estava.

"Vamos cuidar dos ferimentos Yumi-san?"


	8. Conflitos do Passado

"Pronto!" Disse Sakura colocando o último esparadrapo no pulso enfaixado de Yumi. "Seria bom descansar um pouco, Yumi-san..."

"Obrigado Sakura..."

A menina de cabelos rosa fez uma reverência e saiu. Yumi voltou seu olhar para Kakashi que ainda dormia profundamente. Ela colocou um braço na cama dele, se curvou para frente e apoiou a testa no braço. Talvez ela realmente devesse descansar um pouco, e nisso ela acabou adormecendo.

Kakashi acordou levemente assustado, e demorou um pouco para reconhecer onde estava. Ele levantou um pouco o tronco e sentiu uma dor alucinante no abdômen, olhou para baixo e viu um curativo.

"Já acordou Kakashi-sensei?"

"Ahn? Sakura?"

"Deixa eu levantar a cama um pouquinho pra você se sentar..."

"Obrigado, Sakura..." Kakashi sorriu para a menina que ficou vermelha, afinal de contas, ela não estava acostumada a ver o rosto lindo e o sorriso perfeito de seu sensei.

"Mais tarde eu volto para trocar esses curativos. Com licença."

Kakashi então viu que havia alguém do seu lado. Era Yumi, que estava dormindo com a cabeça apoiada em sua cama. Ele sorriu e afastou uma mecha de cabelo caído no rosto dela, que acordou ao ser tocada.

"Kakashi?" Disse levantando e esfregando um olho. "Como você está?"

"Bem, eu acho...E você, precisa dormir um pouco não?"

"É, depois..."

"Bom, preciso falar com Tsunade-sama...Ai..." Kakashi gemeu ao tentar se levantar.

"Calma..."

Yumi ajudou Kakashi a se levantar e andar até uma mesa onde a Hokage estava cercada por alguns poucos shinobis.

"Ah Kakashi, já está melhor?" A Hokage perguntou ao ver os dois se aproximando.

"Sim obrigado, Tsunade-sama." Kakashi respondeu e reparou que todos estavam olhando para ele. Os homens olhavam como se estivessem vendo algo exótico e as mulheres tinham coraçõeszinhos nos olhos e estavam levemente coradas.

"Ai como ele é lindo!" Ino suspirou do lado de Yumi, que riu.

"Erm...Algo errado pessoal?"

"Ah eles estão com essas caras de bakas porque você está sem máscara..." Respondeu Tsunade irritada.

"QUE?!" Kakashi assustou-se levando as mãos ao rosto e olhando seu reflexo no vidro da janela. "O que houve com a minha máscara??????!!!!"

"Você já esqueceu que o cara com quem lutamos quase esmagou sua cabeça? Sua máscara jaz nas mãos dele..." Yumi respondeu.

"Enfim, o que importa? Kakashi, quando o grupo de Gai voltar, quero que você e seu grupo vá seguir uma nova pista que temos sobre o paradeiro de Itachi..."

"Sim, Hokage-sama."

"Agora todos vocês vão procurar o que fazer, eu preciso dormir um pouco..." Disse Tsunade se levantando.

As pessoas se dispersaram, a maioria também foi dormir, pois já era tarde e nunca se sabia quando seria necessário entrar em combate, por isso era bom estar descansado.

Um temporal caía lá fora e Kakashi estava sentado em uma cama num dormitório modesto no Templo Hokage observando a chuva cair. Por ser um quarto coletivo, as luzes estavam apagadas, pois Naruto e Sakura já estavam dormindo em uma das beliches.

"Não vai dormir?" Yumi perguntou chegando perto dele.

"Não estou com sono...E você? Ainda não descansou até agora, é melhor se deitar um pouco..."

Yumi sentou ao seu lado e suspirou, também observando a chuva. Ela tinha olheiras profundas e aparentava estar exausta. Kakashi se virou para ela, encostando suas costas na cabeceira da cama.

"Eu sei, estou tão cansada, mas não consigo dormir..." Ela respondeu apoiando a cabeça nas mãos, fazendo seus longos cabelos caírem pelos seus ombros. Kakashi se inclinou para frente, colocou um braço em volta do ombro da amiga e a puxou para perto dele, fazendo sua cabeça encostar no ombro dele. Yumi fechou seus olhos ao sentir o calor da pele dele, e o barulho da chuva com a respiração calma de Kakashi a fizeram adormecer.

Ao ver que ela havia adormecido, Kakashi delicadamente a deitou na cama, tirou suas sandálias e a cobriu. Antes de sair do quarto, ainda olhou mais uma vez para a jovem que dormia tranqüilamente.

Na manhã seguinte, uma parte do outro grupo da ANBU havia chegado com informações sobre o paradeiro de Itachi.

"Tsunade-sama, o criminoso Itachi está à caminho da Vila do Vento, ele está acompanhado de Kisame, também membro da Akatsuki...Aparentemente, o shinobi foragido Sasuke também se encontra neste local..." Um shinobi com máscara de gavião reportou à Hokage.

"Obrigado, Yoshi... Kakashi, Yumi, acho que vocês já sabe o que fazer né?"

Quando a Hokage disse o nome de Yumi, o agente da ANBU pareceu assustar-se.

"Sim, Tsunade-sama, porém gostaria de dizer que não acho que seria..hum...válido, Yumi ir nesta missão..." Kakashi respondeu um tanto desconcertado. Yumi fez cara de interrogação.

"Concordo com Kakashi-san, Hokage-sama..."

"Ei, quem você pensa que é pra ficar opinando sobre o que eu devo ou não fazer?" Yumi falou partindo para cima do homem. Kakashi segurou o braço dela. O shinobi tirou sua máscara, revelando o rosto de um rapaz com olhos tão verdes quanto os dela e cabelos curtos e castanhos. Yumi assustou-se ao reconhecer seu irmão.

"Eu fui quem agüentou as conseqüências quando você resolveu insanamente deixar aquele assassino fugir! Quase perdi meu posto na ANBU, apenas por ser seu maldito irmão!"

_(Parênteses para uma breve explicação: Na fanfic, assim como algumas culturas/religiões, acredita-se que irmãos gêmeos tem uma ligação psíquica muito forte. Quando aconteceu o episódio em que Yumi ajuda Itachi a fugir, Yoshi foi obrigado a fazer uma série de interrogatórios e exames pelos médicos da ANBU, para provar que ele realmente não sabia de nada. Só que, como é implícito no anime, esses interrogatórios da ANBU não são uma conversa de chá com bolinhos numa manhã de sol...Então vocês podem imaginar o que aconteceu né?)_

"Yoshi, por favor, já foi esclarecido que sua irmã foi manipulada por Itachi, portanto, ela foi liberada de todas as acusações..."

"Essa coisa não é minha irmã!!"

"Ainda bem que não! Infelizmente a única família que eu tive já se foi desse mundo!" Yumi disse se soltando de Kakashi. "Eu vou nessa missão sim!"

"Yumi, pare de ser egoísta...Não pode haver fracasso nessa missão, se você se deixar levar por Itachi de novo..."

"Egoísta, Kakashi?! Quem foi que fingiu que não me conhecia quando todos estavam contra mim, hein? Você não teve nem coragem de ficar ao meu lado, mesmo sabendo que eu não estava mentindo! Tudo para não perder seu precioso posto na ANBU!"

"Você está enganada, pois logo após esse lamentável episódio eu renunciei ao meu cargo..."

"CHEGA!" Tsunade gritou. "Isso, não é hora de lavar roupa suja! Façam o que mandei, peguem seu grupo e vão atrás de Itachi!"


	9. Conflitos do Passado  Parte II

Kakashi, Yumi, Sakura e Naruto já estavam na metade do caminho para a Vila do Vento. Nesse momento, Tsunade não estava mandando grupos muito grandes para as missões, pois a prioridade era proteger a vila de eventuais ataques.

"Acho que podemos descansar um pouco...O que você acha, Yumi?"

A jovem não respondeu e continuou caminhando séria. Desde que saíram da vila, ela estava ignorando Kakashi.

"Quantos anos você tem, hein? Vai ficar me ignorando como se isso resolvesse algo?"

"Olha aqui, nós estamos numa missão importante, isso não é hora de discutir!"

"Certamente, mas também não é hora de se ter um comportamento de criança mimada!"

"Quer saber, eu vou embora, dane-se tudo, chega de aturar suas babaquices!"

Kakashi segurou Yumi, que tentou se soltar, mas ele a empurrou para uma árvore, fazendo as costas da shinobi baterem com certa força. Com seu braço direito, ele pressionava o diafragma(pra quem não sabe:logo abaixo dos seios) dela segurando seu corpo com o dele. Isso fez com que ela perdesse todo o ar de seus pulmões, deixando-a incapaz de se mover ou gritar.

"Naruto, Sakura, vão andando...Nós já alcançaremos vocês..." Kakashi ordenou sério, sem tirar os olhos do rosto de Yumi, que parecia estar agonizando. Naruto e Sakura se entreolharam, e sem falar nada, eles continuaram andando, mas logo se esconderam em uma árvore próxima para ver o que iria acontecer. Com a mão que estava livre, Kakashi levantou o rosto da jovem que a esta altura já estava muito pálida.

"Escute o que vou te dizer: eu sei que eu errei no passado e peço perdão por isso. A razão pela qual eu não a queria nesta missão, era unicamente para te proteger... Não faz muito tempo que eu encontrei Itachi, e ele está muito mais forte do que naquela época. Eu estou falando sério, Yumi. Eu sei que você é pavio curto, mas não se deixe levar por sentimentos de vingança ou coisa parecida, concentre-se apenas no que Tsunade-sama ordenou..."

E com isso ele a soltou, ainda segurando um braço dela para impedi-la de cair no chão. Yumi estava muito ofegante, com a boca entreaberta como se quisesse mandar todo o ar do planeta para seus pulmões. Kakashi olhou preocupado para ela, talvez ele tivesse exagerado um pouco (Nãoooooooo! Jura?).

"Você está bem?"

"Estou...Mas nunca mais ouse fazer isso outra vez!" Yumi respondeu se levantando.

* * *

"Não os deixem chegar na vila!" Yumi gritou para o time.

Sasuke corria atrás de Itachi que estava indo em direção à Konoha. Os dois estavam duelando, quando sem mais nem menos, Itachi saiu correndo.

"Droga, o que ele pretende fazer?" Resmungou Naruto. Sasuke finalmente alcançou Itachi na entrada da vila.

"Você não vai escapar de novo...Nossas contas serão acertadas hoje!"

"SASUKE!!" Ele escutou uma voz familiar chamar. Olhou para trás e viu que Naruto e os outros haviam chegado.

"Hn...É assim que pretende me vencer? Com a ajuda de seus amiguinhos?"

"Eles não são meus amigos!!!" Sasuke gritou e começou a atacar Itachi. A essa altura, um dos shinobis que fazem a ronda da entrada da vila já havia avisado à Gondaime. Ela chegou acompanhada de Shizune e com outros shinobis. Itachi avistou a Hokage, e nesse lapso de tempo, Sasuke conseguiu acerta-lo. O membro da Akatsuki foi arremessado longe.

"É, parece que você está um pouco mais forte pirralho...Mas não o suficiente para me vencer..." Disse enquanto levantava e corria em direção à Sasuke para ataca-lo, dessa vez, foi Sasuke quem foi atingido em cheio.

"Sabe porquê? Porquê você é um fraco!"

Naruto já estava para explodir e partiu para cima de Itachi.

"Seu idiota!!!"

"Isso, mostre o verdadeiro poder da Kyuubi, Jinchuuriki!!"

Naruto estava descontrolado, atacava sem parar, muitas vezes desperdiçando bons ataques.

"Naruto! Pare!" Gritou Sasuke. Naruto foi acertado pelo seu oponente, caindo perto de Sasuke que já estava de pé. "Essa luta é minha, não se intrometa!! Depois que eu acabar NÓS acertaremos nossas contas..."

O golpe que Naruto levou foi muito forte, e por isso ele permaneceu no chão. Tsunade estava tensa, ela não sabia o que fazer, mas se os dois Uchiha continuassem a brigar ali, os moradores estariam correndo sério perigo.

"Ino, Tenten, Chouji, Shino, Lee! Dêem um novo alerta de evacuação para a Montanha Hokage já...Não podemos perder tempo..."

Os cinco jounis saíram de imediato para cumprir as ordens da Hokage.

"Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru! Avisem aos líderes dos clãs para virem aqui imediatamente!"

Tsunade precisaria de todo o reforço que Konoha podia prestar naquele instante. A luta entre os irmãos Uchiha estava ficando cada vez mais perigosa. Yumi e Kakashi observavam atentamente à luta. Sakura estava cuidando dos ferimentos de Naruto.

De repente, uma colisão de jutsus fez uma grande explosão. Quando a fumaça cessou, Sasuke estava caído no chão muito machucado, assim como Itachi, que já mostrava sinais de cansaço.

"Sasuke!!!" Gritou Sakura correndo em direção ao garoto no chão.

"Não, Sakura!!!" Tsunade gritou, mas era tarde demais. Itachi havia soltado mais um golpe em direção à Sasuke, mas Sakura estava na frente. A menina de cabelos rosas caiu sangrando em cima de Sasuke, que olhou para seu colo horrorizado.

"Sa-Sakura-chan..." Naruto falou com uma voz rouca. "SAKURA-CHAN!" Ele berrou, mas a menina não se mexeu. A essa altura, o segundo grupo já havia voltado com os líderes dos clãs.

"Mas o que está haven..." Kiba começou a falar mas parou abruptamente ao ver a cena.

O chakra de Naruto começou a aumentar. Ele estava profundamente irritado, machucar seus amigos era algo imperdoável.

"Eu...vou...MATAR VOCÊ!!!" Gritou enquanto saia correndo na direção do outro Uchiha para ataca-lo.

"Ei, ei ei Itachi, começou a festinha sem mim?" Disse Kisame entrando na vila.

"Eu estou meio ocupado Kisame..."

"Umhum...É to vendo...Acho que também começarei a ficar ocupado logo logo..." Disse enquanto observava os líderes do clã se aproximarem perigosamente dele. Kisame pegou sua espada (aquilo é uma espada? Acho que é...) e arremessou todos para longe. "É só isso que Konoha tem a dar? Mas que saco..."

Pouco a pouco Kisame foi derrubando todos os shinobis presentes ali. Apenas Kakashi e Yumi ainda não haviam atacado, eles e Tsunade esperaram até os inimigos ficarem cansados. Naruto estava mais uma vez no chão, segurando um ombro ferido.

"É isso que você tem a oferecer garoto? Você não é metade do que seu pai era. Morrer por causa dessa vila idiota foi a maior burrice que ele fez..."

Naruto e os outros olharam com uma expressão de interrogação. Apenas Tsunade, Kakashi e Yumi continuavam a observar cada movimento dos dois membros da Akatsuki.

"Cale a sua boca Itachi!" Itachi virou sua cabeça para a direita e viu uma Yumi furiosa.

"Ora, ora, não me diga que o Jinchuuriki não sabe da lendária história de Konoha? Ele não sabe que foi o responsável pela morte do próprio pai, o famoso fracassado Yondaime?"

Naruto arregalou os olhos. Ele olhou pra Yumi esperando uma confirmação do que acabara de ouvir.

"Ele era um homem honrado, mais poderoso do que um dia você será. Ele sacrificou sua própria vida para salvar aqueles que amava. Isso é uma coisa que você nunca terá capacidade de entender..."

"Isso é verdade...Porque um idiota daria a própria vida por alguém e ainda por cima sacrificaria o próprio filho?" Disse ironicamente.

Naruto estava com a cabeça abaixada, a mão direita apertando a própria barriga no lugar onde havia o selo da Kyuubi, e lágrimas escorriam em seu rosto. Yumi não teve coragem de olhar para ele. Enquanto isso, Kakashi estava tendo uma difícil luta com Kisame, até que ele finalmente conseguiu derrubar seu oponente.

"Kakashi, veja só, você conseguiu ganhar...Me pergunto se você seria tão famoso caso não fosse o olho roubado de alguém do meu clã..."

"Cale a boca Itachi! Você sabe que Obito era meu amigo!"

"Claro...E você se aproveitou da morte dele para roubar uma herança de um clã cuja força nunca nenhum outro chegará aos pés..."

Kakashi perdeu a paciência e resolveu ataca-lo. Porém ele não esperava o ataque que estava por vir.

"KAKASHI!" Yumi gritou enquanto via o shinobi agonizar no chão. Tentáculos começaram a sair por debaixo da roupa de Itachi e entraram pela boca de Kakashi, começado a sufoca-lo. Yumi sentiu seu chakra ir aumentando, enquanto labaredas verdes apareciam em uma de suas mãos.

"Largue-o agora..." Ela disse perigosamente.

"Está sentindo na pele mais uma vez como é ver alguém que ama morrer Yumi?"

"Eu-disse-para-você-o-largar-AGORA!" Seu chakra aumentou assustadoramente, o tempo começou a fechar, nuvens negras apareceram no céu, e ao ver aquilo Itachi inconscientemente largou Kakashi.

"Mas que chakra é esse...?" Indagou Neji.

"Esse é o real poder dos Midori..." Disse o líder do clã Hyuuga.

Kakashi, ainda caído no chão, observou o chakra da shinobi crescer descontroladamente. Tanto ele quanto Tsunade sabiam o quanto aquilo era perigoso.

"Yumi!" Tsunade chamou.

"Itachi..."

"Pare Yumi!" Kakashi gritou.

"...hoje..."

"Por favor me escute Yumi!" Tsunade insistia em chamar a atenção da garota.

"...hoje, eu irei me redimir com o clã Uchiha e com cada habitante dessa vila..." Todo aquele enorme chakra se concentrou em sua mão direita, e ela correu em direção ao seu oponente com apenas uma meta: matar. Itachi também estava preparado, apesar de já não estar muito seguro de si. Foi então quando os dois colidiram, e uma enorme explosão aconteceu.

Todos estavam encolhidos para se proteger e o semblante assustado era unânime. Eles viram Itachi caído no chão com os olhos esbugalhados e sangue saindo da boca. Yumi caiu de joelhos e depois, seu corpo caiu desfalecido no chão.

"YUMI!" Kakashi gritou desesperadamente enquanto levantava cambaleante e corria até a mulher caída. Tsunade também correu até ela.

"Yumi, acorda, fala comigo!" Lágrimas escorriam no rosto do ninja copiador enquanto ele incessantemente tentava fazer Yumi dar algum sinal de vida. Tsunade agachou e checou o fluxo de chakra dela.

"Ela ainda está viva..." Tsunade disse seriamente. "Porém Kakashi, você sabe que se ela sobreviver, será praticamente um milagre...Mas há uma esperança, ande vamos levar ela e Sakura para o hospital imediatamente!"

Enquanto isso Naruto continuava no mesmo lugar de antes. Sua respiração estava ofegante, ele continuava chorando, mas agora ele estava furioso. Uma raiva inexplicável foi lhe subindo a cabeça. Dentro dele a Kyuubi 'destilava seu veneno'.

"Está vendo Naruto? Eles mentiram todo esse tempo para você. Ninguém gosta de você por ser o responsável por trazer desgraça à essa vila. Agora você é uma arma para eles, nada mais. Ande, remova esse lacre, vamos matar todos!"

Kakashi e Sasuke já estavam à caminho do hospital carregando as maiores vítimas (Sakura e Yumi), Tsunade também estava com eles, mas então ela sentiu aquele chakra maligno crescendo. O mesmo chakra que havia destruído a vila há 15 anos atrás.

"Vão na frente, eu preciso voltar!" Disse, já correndo de volta para a entrada da vila.

Naruto estava emanando um chakra vermelho, ele próprio já estava tomando a forma da Kyuubi com os olhos vermelhos, os caninos e as garras destacando-se.

"Então é isso não é?! Eu sou não só a desgraça dessa vila, mas a de Yondaime também não é? EU matei meu próprio pai! Agora eu sou uma arma pra vocês não é?!" Naruto disse com uma voz que já soava como a de um animal.

"Naruto não fale besteiras!" Tsunade falou séria mas com serenidade na voz.

"Eu acho que devo retribuir o favor de ter sido sempre tão 'querido' nessa vila! Eu vou arrancar essa merda desse lacre!"

"Meu Deus, ele vai matar todos nós..." Disse o líder dos Inuzuka com certo desespero. Hinata estava assustadíssima, ela nunca viu Naruto daquele jeito. Aliás, aquele não era o Naruto que ela conhecia.Hinata saiu correndo na direção do menino enfurecido.

"Hinata, não!" Seu pai gritou.

"Gomen nasai, otousan!" Disse com lágrimas nos olhos enquanto corria. Naruto estava de costas para ela. Hinata então fez algo inesperado: ela abraçou o menino por trás. Naruto tomou um leve susto e olhou para trás. Ele já estava com uma aparência totalmente demoníaca. Hinata estava chorando e entre soluços falou:

"N-Naruto-kun, pare por favor!" O Jinchuuriki a olhava com desprezo. "Isso que você disse não é verdade! Todos nós gostamos de você, por favor!"

"Me larga garota! Se não quiser perder a vida!" Uma voz assustadora gritou. Hinata sacudiu a cabeça em negação e abraçou Naruto mais forte.

"Você não é o Naruto-kun que conheço! Não é aquele que é sempre gentil e se importa com os amigos! Por favor, não deixe esse monstro se tornar parte de você! Esse não é o Naruto-kun que eu amo!"

Silêncio. Tudo que se escutava era a respiração animalesca e ofegante de Naruto. Tsunade estava imóvel e não sabia o que fazer. O pai de Hinata estava visivelmente amendrontado com a conseqüência que a atitude da filha poderia causar. Todos os outros estavam boquiabertos. A respiração de Naruto foi abrandando, e lentamente foi voltando à suas características humanas. Hinata soluçava e chorava descontroladamente ainda agarrada à ele.

Naruto olhou à sua volta. Vergonha e arrependimento imensos lhe corroíam por ter deixado a Kyuubi influenciá-lo daquela forma. Ele se deu conta que alguém o abraçava por trás, e lembrou do que acabara de ouvir: "...o Naruto-kun que eu amo!". Ele olhou para baixo e viu dois pálidos braços em volta de sua cintura. Com delicadeza ele se desfez do abraço e se virou para ver quem era. Naruto ficou espantado ao ver que era Hinata. A menina ainda chorava, e ele não conseguiu pensar em qualquer outra atitude a não ser abraçá-la. Vendo que a situação estava sobre controle, Tsunade se aproximou.

"Naruto, você está bem?"

Naruto não teve coragem de olhar para a Hokage. Apenas confirmou que 'sim' com a cabeça. Neji e seu tio vieram correndo até eles.

"Hinata, você está bem?!" o homem de olhos claros perguntou aflito. Hinata 'desenterrou' a cabeça do ombro de Naruto, mas ainda olhando pro chão respondeu.

"Estou sim, Otousan..." O pai da garota a puxou e lhe deu um forte abraço.

"Nunca mais me assuste desse jeito!"

"Gomen..." Respondeu enquanto ficava vermelha.


	10. Péssimas Notícias

Kakashi esperava do lado de fora da sala de operação. Ele se recusava em deixar os médicos tratarem dos ferimentos dele antes de saber como Yumi ficaria. Após 2h de cirurgia, finalmente Tsunade e sua equipe saíram da sala.

"Tsunade-sama, como ela está?"

"Vai ficar tudo bem, eu acho. Agora você rapaz, vá cuidar desses ferimentos, não ajuda em nada ficar plantado aqui..."

"Sim, Hokage-sama..."

* * *

Nos dias que seguiram, Kakashi passava quase todo o seu tempo no hospital. Yumi estava em coma, em uma espécie de CTI, já havia um mês. Agora ele estava em pé do lado de fora do quarto, com a testa encostada no vidro observando-a.

"Foi sempre assim né Kakashi, você só aprende quando tem algo a perder..." Uma ninja da ANBU falou atrás dele.

"Não fale besteiras Rin...O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Vim falar com Tsunade-sama, e soube do ocorrido..."

Kakashi não respondeu, apenas se mexeu mostrando desconforto.

"Sinto muito..."

"Ninjas não foram feitos pra sentir, não é mesmo?"

"Não comece de ironias...Bom, eu preciso ir...Boa sorte..."

"Obrigado..."

"Como ele está?" Tsunade perguntou para Sakura.

"A mesma coisa...Quase não sai desse quarto, e muitas vezes o vejo chorando..." Sakura respondeu lançando um olhar triste para as costas de seu sensei.

"Entendo...Sakura, você poderia nos dar licença?"

"Claro, Tsunade-sama..." A shinobi médica fez uma reverência e saiu.

"Kakashi..." A Hokage chamou esperando ele olhar para ela. "Kakashi, nós estamos em guerra, você é um dos melhores ninjas da vila...Eu sei que é difícil pra você, mas não posso abrir mão da sua presença em combate..."

"Entendo perfeitamente, Godaime-sama..."

**FLASHBACK**

"Crianças, eu quero que vocês me prometam uma coisa..." Yondaime disse com lágrimas nos olhos enquanto segurava um Naruto recém-nascido. A vila estava no meio de uma guerra, e a esposa do Hokage havia falecido ao dar à luz ao seu filho. As 'crianças' à quem ele se dirigia, eram Yumi e Kakashi, que na época tinham 14 anos. "Me prometam, que não importa o que aconteça, vocês vão se amar incondicionalmente ok?"Ele terminou com lágrimas caindo silenciosamente sobre sua face.

"Minato-sensei..." Kakashi disse num tom de tristeza.

"Por favor, me prometam isso..."

Yumi e Kakashi foram até o Hokage e o abraçaram.

"Claro que prometemos, Minato-sama..."

Um barulho estrondoso ecoou lá fora, e vários gritos de desespero foram ouvidos pelos shinobis dentro da casa.

"Yumi, tome conta do Naruto! Kakashi, venha comigo!" Yondaime comandou.

Ao chegarem lá fora, um enorme monstro estava destruindo a vila por completo.

"O q-que é e-essa coisa?!" Kakashi perguntou assustado.

"É um demônio de nove caudas..."

Yondaime sabia que era impossível derrotar aquela criatura. Por isso, tomou uma decisão um tanto dolorosa: selar o demônio em seu filho e dar a sua vida em troca.

"Kakashi, traga Yumi aqui, junto com meu filho..."

"N-Nani? Minato-sensei..."

"Faça o que estou mandando!!"

Kakashi saiu correndo atrás de Yumi, que chegou tão assustada e confusa quanto seu amigo. Yondaime pegou seu filho e lhe deu um beijo na testa. Sem pestanejar, ele fez o jutso de selamento da Kyuubi. Um clarão se fez seguido de um silêncio quase total.

Yumi viu Yondaime caído no chão, abraçado com Naruto. Ela e Kakashi correram até o amigo.

"Minato-sama!" Ela gritou com lágrimas nos olhos. Kakashi delicadamente pegou Naruto dos braços moribundos de seu sensei.

"T-Tudo bem, Yumi...P-Por favor, tomem conta do meu filho...e...e não esqueçam a promessa que me fizeram..." Ele sorriu para os dois e então, fechou seus olhos.

**FIM DE FLASHBACK**

Quando Yumi finalmente acordou, a guerra já estava rumo ao seu final. Os principais inimigos haviam sido derrotados, porém ainda havia os seguidores e outros que ainda resistiam. Ela abriu os olhos e se viu sozinha num quarto escuro de hospital.

Ela estava desorientada, sem a menor noção do tempo, quantos dias será que esteve 'ausente'?

O barulho de alguém empurrando a maçaneta para entrar a assustou um pouco. Segundos depois, um homem de cabelos brancos e espetados apareceu entrando no quarto. Kakashi parou ainda na entrada, com a mão na maçaneta, ao ver que Yumi estava sentada na cama olhando levemente assustada para seu visitante.

"V-você acordou...Como está?"

"Bem...Apenas um pouco desorientada..Quanto tempo fiquei aqui?"

"Três meses..."

"QUÊ????!"

"Isso mesmo...Você se lembra de algo?"

"Vagamente...Lembro de Itachi te atacando, Tsunade-sama gritando..."

"Você matou Itachi...E isso quase te custou a vida..."

Yumi abaixou a cabeça, e algumas memórias começaram a voltar.

"E o Naruto? Como ele está?"

"Sofreu um bocado com o que descobriu sobre seu passado...Mas agora ele está bem, Hinata deu muito apoio a ele, assim como os outros..."

"Que bom...Hinata...Eu gosto dessa menina, ela transmite coisas boas para as pessoas..."

"Sim...Ela e Naruto estão se dando muito bem..."

"Hã??! Hahahaha não me diga...?"

"Sim..." Kakashi sorriu.

"Hahahaha que máximo! Estou feliz pelos dois..."

"Sabe, senti falta desse seu sorriso...Tem sido muito solitário pra mim esses últimos meses..."

Yumi ficou sem graça e não respondeu.

"E a guerra?"

"Está no fim...Mas ainda há alguns conflitos..."

"Nós...perdemos alguém?"

Kakashi a olhou e demorou para responder. Yumi sentiu um aperto no coração, ela sabia que havia algo errado.

"Bom, a gente estava em guerra, Yumi...Dificilmente..."

"Fala logo..."

Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos, até que Kakashi respirou fundo e recomeçou a falar.

"Infelizmente, tivemos algumas perdas consideráveis...Asuma, Shino, Shizune, Iruka, Anko e...Jiraiya-sama..." Kakashi olhou preocupado para a amiga. Yumi apenas o encarava, a princípio com uma expressão que não esboçava qualquer sentimento. Então ele viu lágrimas caindo vigorosamente em seu rosto, que agora demonstrava um misto de choque e dor. Kakashi apenas a abraçou, enquanto ela soluçava e chorava silenciosamente em seu ombro.


	11. Você Viveria Sem Mim?

"E agora?"

Um ninja de cabelos brancos e espetados perguntou para uma mulher que estava de costas para ele e cujos longos cabelos dançavam com o vento.

"E agora o que?"

"Você vai...partir de novo?"

"Faz diferença?"

"Para mim faz..."

Ela não respondeu, e continuou com o olhar perdido no horizonte. Desde que eram crianças, Yumi e Kakashi não subiam até o topo da Montanha Hokage. Era uma vista única, onde se podia ver não só toda Konoha e adjacências, mas ao norte, bem ao longe se via o oceano. Apesar de não ser um dia ensolarado, a vista continuava magnífica. O silêncio da mulher persistiu mais alguns minutos, quando ela finalmente falou.

"O que nós somos?" Perguntou se virando para ele. O shinobi olhou-a confuso. "Nós nunca assumimos nada, no entanto há cobranças, brigas, términos, ciúmes, saudades, dúvidas, e tantas outras coisas que enlouquecem um casal..."

Dessa vez, foi Kakashi que se manteve calado.

"Nós somos um casal? O que é isso que acontece entre a gente? Porque não conseguimos mais ser como no passado? Melhores amigos que estavam sempre felizes e nunca brigavam?"

"Porque nós éramos crianças, Yumi..."

"E daí? Nós tínhamos quase tanta responsabilidade quanto agora, e naquela época ainda havia uma guerra acontecendo!!"

"Sim, mas é diferente desde que..."

"Desde que?"

"Acho que acima de tudo, virar adulto é começar a ter conhecimento e lidar com sentimentos que antes eram imperceptíveis ou que não faziam parte do nosso cotidiano...Isso não é fácil, por isso nós sempre temos algum tipo de conflito mesmo com aqueles que são queridos...E não há um sentimento mais bonito e ao mesmo tempo conflituoso que o amor...Nós selamos nossa sentença no dia em que nos apaixonamos, desde então, nada mais foi o mesmo..."

"Mas essas coisas são passageiras...A situação mudou totalmente quando fui embora dessa vila...Nós não fazíamos mais parte um da vida do outro..."

"E desde quando distância física significa alguma coisa pro coração? Tudo o que passamos não voltou à tona em segundos quando nos encontramos de novo?"

"Sim...Mas isso não significa que eu ainda te ame...Foi só um velho e incômodo hábito de pensar em nós..."

"Então só eu senti uma falta de ar inexplicável acompanhada por uma dor no peito tão intensa como se alguém estivesse esmagando meu coração?"

"O-olha onde a conversa foi parar! N-não era disso que estávamos falando..."

"Claro que era...Eu perguntei se você vai me deixar mais uma vez, e ainda não obtive uma resposta..."

"E eu perguntei o que nós somos, e também ainda estou sem resposta! Eu já fiz minha parte aqui, minha única ligação com esse lugar é você. Não me venha perguntar se vou ou fico, sem antes me dar uma razão pra ficar!" Yumi já estava ficando alterada.

"Não é óbvio?"

"SE FOSSE EU ESTARIA PERGUNTANDO?"

"Porque eu te amo, isso não vai mudar mesmo que eu nunca mais te veja...Mas eu queria que você desse uma chance pra nós."

Yumi tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas e lutava pra contê-las. Mais uma vez se virou para o norte, contemplando o mar. Tantas coisas passavam em sua mente, tantas dúvidas, receios, um medo que lhe corroia a alma. Kakashi a abraçou e fechou seus olhos. "Entendo qualquer dúvida ou medo que você tenha, eu também os tenho...Mas nenhum medo é maior nesse momento do que a possibilidade de te perder de novo..."

Já estava anoitecendo, e as estrelas começavam a aparecer no céu. Yumi o abraçou de volta e suspirou profundamente.

"Tudo o que eu preciso está aqui, em volta dos meus braços..." Ela disse num tom sereno e olhou para Kakashi. Ele sorriu amavelmente e a beijou. Um breve beijo que selou uma promessa subentendida de que eles nunca mais iriam se separar.

.:FIM:.


End file.
